The surprising gift in the gray morning
by meliecom
Summary: Le cadeau qui surprit par un matin de pluie. Post "The con man in the meth lab" 4x09... Seulement quelque chose que j'aurais voulu voir dans l'épisode d'hier... Spoiler pour tous ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion Américaine évidemment...


**The surprising gift in the gray morning. ----** Le cadeau qui surprit par un matin de pluie.

Bon ! Après l'épisode d'hier j'avais cette idée qui me trainait dans la tête et qui n'a jamais voulue partir !! :D Alors j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier :P Alors voilà !! Une petite one-shot Post « The con man in the meth lab » (4x09) Donc c'est évidemment Spoiler pour tout ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion Américaine... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, parce que sinon c'est comme ça que se serait terminé l'épisode d'hier...

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai travailler ce matin là, j'avais le cœur lourd. Jared avait terminé sa soirée, un verre à la main et il était reparti avec une femme. Probablement saoul, encore une fois. Il ne comprenait jamais rien. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était tout petit. J'avais essayé de lui parler en égal, j'avais essayé de lui parler en ami, j'avais essayé de luis parler comme un père, comme un frère. Rien n'y faisait. La semaine d'après, il était toujours de retour dans le pétrin. J'en avais assez de toujours devoir repasser derrière lui, pour corriger ses erreurs. Je l'avais fait assez de fois ! Oui, j'aimais mon frère mais il était temps qu'il commence à prendre soin de lui-même. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour le tirer des ennuis.

Je m'assis derrière mon bureau et regardai découragé la pile de dossiers qui s'empilaient. Détournant les yeux, je me tournai plutôt vers la fenêtre. Tout aussi déprimant. Le temps était au gris et la fenêtre était couverte de pluie. Les voitures, en bas, faisaient lever des nuages d'eau et les essuie—glaces fonctionnaient à plein régime. Dire que j'aurais pu être à Hawaii, en train de me faire griller au soleil, cette semaine s'annonçait définitivement mal. Je secouai la tête en me reculant un peu plus dans ma chaise. Je devais penser à autre chose.

Aussitôt, mon esprit partit sur l'image de ma partenaire. Ce qu'elle avait dit hier m'avait vraiment aidé. Je ne pouvais cesser de revoir son visage alors qu'elle énonçait clairement sa façon de penser. Jared m'avait expliqué ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le bar et sans le laisser paraître, j'étais plutôt heureux de ça. Et lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour proposer un toast, je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ça. Si je n'avais pas été dans un bar au milieu de tous nos collègues de travail, je l'aurais probablement prise dans mes bras.

Et puis ce qu'elle m'avait dit après, concernant mon frère, elle avait tout à fait raison. J'étais très heureux qu'elle ait décidé de m'en parler, j'avais l'impression que notre relation avait beaucoup évolué dans la dernière année. Je dois dire que ça m'avait fait chaud au cœur lorsqu'elle était venue s'asseoir près de moi à l'extérieur. Comme si, seulement sa présence avait le don de me réconforter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rien dire, seulement d'être là. C'était la personne qui me connaissait le plus, elle avait vu le meilleur et le pire de moi. Je l'avais également vue sous toutes ses faces elle aussi.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par deux coups sur le cadre de ma porte. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir le gars du courrier. Il avait une lettre pour moi dans la main.

- Agent Booth, ceci est arrivé pour vous ce matin, expliqua-t-il en faisant un pas pour me donner l'enveloppe.

- Merci, dis-je en tendant la main avant d'attraper le morceau de papier.

Il sortit de mon bureau et j'ouvris la lettre rapidement, curieux de voir ce qu'elle contenait. J'en sortis un petit feuillet avec seulement quelques mots écrits.

_Booth, _

_J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir. J'étais couchée dans mon lit et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à toi et à Jared. Je trouve ça complètement injuste ce que tu as fait pour lui. Et pourtant, je sais que ça venait du cœur. Comme tu m'as dis hier, « Les gens font parfois des choses motivées par le cœur, ce n'est pas un crime ». Non, tu as raison, mais c'est tout de même injuste. Je ne savais pas quoi dire hier pour te remonter le moral. Et ça m'a tourmenté toute la nuit. Je sais que rien ne pourra excuser mon comportement des derniers jours, mais tout de même. _

_Je ne suis pas très bonne pour ces choses là tu le sais, alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose à la place… Tu penseras à moi…_

_Temperance_

Fronçant les sourcils je regardai plus rigoureusement dans l'enveloppe et une exclamation de surprise sortit de mes lèvres. Je sortis le morceau de papier de l'enveloppe et le levai à la hauteur de mes yeux, ayant du mal à le croire. Je tenais dans la main un billet aller-retour pour Hawaii. Toujours sans voix, je me levai de ma chaise et attrapai ma veste au passage.

Je sortis de l'édifice J. Edgar Hoover et entrai dans mon S.U.V. Je résistai tant bien que mal à ne pas mettre le gyrophare pour arriver plus vite au labo. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard je m'arrêtai enfin devant le Jeffersonian. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, 9h17, elle était probablement dans son bureau. Je passai les portes coulissantes et traversai l'institut au pas de course. Je ne m'arrêtai même pas pour saluer Camille qui m'envoya la main.

J'entrai dans le bureau de Bones sans cogner. Elle était assise derrière son bureau et tapait à l'ordinateur. Je posai le billet devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demandai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Un billet aller-retour pour Hawaii, dit-elle sans relever les yeux de son écran.

- Oui Bones, ça je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est à mon nom? Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ta fête non? C'est ce que les gens font quand c'est la fête de quelqu'un, dit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ordinateur.

Ah oui, elle essayait de m'avoir avec le « Ce que les gens normaux font ».

- Bones, tu m'as déjà donné un cadeau, dis-je en repensant au premier jet de son nouveau livre qu'elle m'avait remis le soir d'avant.

- Oui, mais il ne m'a rien coûté. Je voulais te donner un vrai cadeau, dit-elle en levant finalement les yeux de l'écran et en me regardant.

- Mais c'était un vrai cadeau, peu importe le prix, et il m'a fait plus plaisir que n'importe quoi, expliquai-je patiemment.

Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Lorsque j'avais ouvert le paquet j'étais resté bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu me faire lire ses romans avant qu'ils ne soient publiés.

- Booth, on ne discute pas un cadeau. Je pourrais en être vexée, dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

- D'accord, mais si tu veux que j'accepte ce cadeau, tu dois venir avec moi, dis-je en m'appuyant des deux mains sur le bureau, approchant mon visage du sien.

Elle se recula un peu avant de se tourner vers le mur, je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se retourna quelques secondes plus tard un billet à la main.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser aller te faire dorer au soleil seul ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

J'écarquillai les yeux surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de partir en vacances. Son rire était contagieux et je ris à mon tour. Elle se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer devant moi.

- Bonne fête Booth, dit-elle en me mettant la main droite sur l'épaule.

- Merci Bones, répondis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Je la serrai contre moi pendant un instant m'abandonnant à l'odeur de ses cheveux. Puis, après quelques secondes, je me reculai. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je lui souris. Mes bras retombèrent près de mon corps et elle fit un pas vers l'arrière. Je repris mon billet et le glissai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je fis un pas vers l'avant et lui donnai un léger baiser sur la joue.

- On se voit à l'aéroport ! Dis-je par-dessus de mon épaule en passant la porte.

Je ressortis sous la pluie le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, cette semaine n'allait pas être si pire du tout !


End file.
